Korra, Warrior of China
by Macora prime
Summary: A girl takes her fathers place in the war to protect China from the huns
1. The Great Wall

It was the time of night, in the land of the empire of China, up in the mountains, where the Great Wall was built over the southern boarder, separating it from the world of the outside, all that you could hear was the night breeze, a solder of China, is seen walking on across the wall, guarding the boarder from any who dare invade. As the worrier, holding his spear in his right hand, he is then struck at the back of his head, knocking his helmet off, the worrier looked up and saw a red messenger hawk flying up to the tip of the flag pole, it looked and stared down at him,

"What the?" he asked, seeing the hawk.

The red bird the called out as if he was calling somebody, making the guard suspicious, when suddenly a three hock, tied by a lasso appear, landing and hocking to the short wall. The solder walked over, and looked down at the at the darkness below as then more hooks flew into the air landing on the wall, as the guard stepped back.

"Light the signal!" he called as he ran toward he outpost to his left, "We're under attack, light the signal!"

The wooden door to the outpost opened, as a helmet to another guard rolled to the mans feet, He stopped, and looked down, and then up and saw two brute hun worriers come out, having to have killed who ever was inside, the guard gasped, as he then ran to the ladder. One of the huns tried to slash him, but the guard quickly dodged the blade and jumped onto the ladder, and quickly climbed up, yet the hun then Hun the lashed the ladder, breaking it,, as the ladder began to collapse, the guard jumped and caught the edge, and pulled him up and over. The guard once on the roof, then grabbed the torch, and was going to light the large Caldron of oil, when he then stopped fro across from him, a strange, black hooded, figure wearing black, grey armour over top and a white mask with a red circle on his four head. The guard gasped, recognizing who it was, he then looked to the torch. without any hesitation, he throw the torch into the Caldron =, as the fire was then lit, signalling the other towers. The stranger turned and looked over at the other towers, as their fires were then lit, one after another.

"Now all of China knows your here, Amon," he said, believing he had stopped his plans.

Yet Amon, chuckling, then grabbed a wooden, flag pole and snapped it off and dipped it into the fire.

"Perfect," he said as the flag caught onto fire, "Let the emperor know, that we are here."

The next day, we see general Li, the commander of emperors armies, with two solder with dark red armour, walked toward the throne room of the Emperor. The two large doors opened to find the emperor, sitting on his throne chair. Once near the three bowed before their emperor.

"Your majesty," he said, "The huns have crossed our southern border."

"Impossible," the emperors messenger said, "How could anyone get through the Great Wall?"

The emperors raises his hand to Silence the one who stood beside him

"General Li, do you know who is leading them?" the emperor asked, curious as to who was leading these barbarians.

"Amon is the one leading them," Li answered.

The emperor glared, knowing that Amon had come for revenge after banishment from China after trying to overthrow him.

"We set defences around your palace immediately," Li said.

"No," the emperor said as he stood up from his throne chair, "Send your troops to defend my people from the huns, Chi fu?"

"Yes, your Hindus," Chi fu answered, his emperor.

"Deliver messages throughout the province," the emperor instructed, "Call up as many new recruits as possible."

"Your majesty, forgive me, but I believe that my troops can stop him."

"I'm not taking any chances General," the Emperor said, "A single grain of rice and tip the scale, one man may be the difference between victory and Defeat, your son has experience in combat does he not?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Li answered.

"Then he shall train the new recruits to fight," the Emperor explained, "I shall have Chi fu tell you if their ready or not."

"Yes, your majesty," said Li, agreeing with the Emperors plan. He bowed one last time before he and his two followers walked out of the throne room.

**{I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Korra, please comment and review.}**


	2. Korra

Far to village, deep in china, in a farm,by a rushing stream, a young women, in her teen years, with black hair, and a light blue sleeveless shirt and pail pants, is seen sitting in her room, a bowl of rice stood in front of her, her name is Korra, and today she was going to meet the matchmaker, who would if passed the test, would match her with a future husband and bring her family, especially her father.

"Quiet, and demurred," she said to herself, using two chop sticks balance a grain of rice on top, on it tip, "Graceful, polite," The young women then took a gathering of rice with her chop sticks and put it into her mouth, chewing the white, grain rice. "Delicate, refined, poised..." but while she spoke these words, she was using a paint brush, and wrote the marks that refer to the words she spoke, she the gulped down the rice, "punctual."

Korra took a deep breath, it was all pressuring, knowing this was for the honour of her family, the big part of her culture, and there was no way, she was going to mess this up.

"Calm down korra," she said as she then slipped on her dark blue, wrist band to cover what she had wrote, "you can do this."

Korra then heard the call of the rooster outside, Korra got up and walked out of her room and to where her family would always dine, she found a tray with a china tea pot and cup, she knew that her father needs his tea at this time, Korra took the tray and headed outside.

Meanwhile, on the hill behind the farm, stood a family temple, where we see a man with long dark hair and a goatee, wearing a blue kimono, it was korra's father, Tonraq. The man is seen bowing to the stones, with the markings of the past family members.

"honourable ancestors, hear my prayer," he speaks, "please help Korra, help her impress the match maker today."

"Father."

Tonraq looked back and saw Korra approaching from outside the temple.

"Father I brought you-"

Korra took a misstep, but caught herself from falling, yet she lost her grip and dropped the tray, but the tea pot was caught by the wooden cane of Tonraq, while the tray fell, and the small cups shattered on the ground.

"Korra," he said.

"Don't worry," Korra said, as she pulled a spare cup from her side "I brought a spare."

"Korra," said Tonraq, trying to get her attention.

"Remember the doctor said three cubs of tea in the morning," korra explained, as she tipped the tea pot that still hung from her fathers cane, poring tea into the small cup.

"Korra," her father said again.

"And three at night," Korra finished hading him the tea.

"Korra," Said Tanraq, for the last time, "You should already be in town, we are counting on you to-"

"Up hold the family honour," Korra finished, "dad don't worry, I won't let you down, I promise."

Korra then hugged her father, tightly, before she ran down the path.

"Hurry Korra," Tonraq called out to his beloved daughter.

Korra ran toward the pen to see bear dog, Naga, laying in the pen.

"Naga," she said, as she opened the pen gate and walked toward Naga,

Naga raised her head off of her paws, looking toward Korra, Korra then petted her, "Hey girl, can you give me a ride to town."

Korra got up on her back, Naga then got bck up on her four legs and rushed out of the pen and headed to town. Tonraq watched from the temple as her daughter headed to town, he side, hopping that korra would secede.

**[hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.]**


	3. Honour to us all

Far to the village, as carts pulled by cattle and men on foot, filled the streets, heading ea Korra's mother, Senna, a women with the same black hair as her daughter, wearing a blue kimono and grandmother, a smaller, older women with white hair, tied back in a bun, waits by a structure, for her daughter.

"Korra where are you?" she said in a concerned voice.

"Senna, is your daughter here yet?" a women asked from the door way of a structure behind Senna.

Senna looked back at the women.

"Not yet." Senna answered.

"She better, the matchmaker is not a patient women." the women explained, knowing what the villages matchmaker was like.

As she went back into the building, Senna sighed.

"Of all days to be late, why now?" she asked herself. "I should have prayed for the ancestors for luck."

"What luck can they give?" asked Grandma, holding a small wooden cage in her right hand. "There all dead, besides the cricket inside this cage has all the luck we'll need."

She held up the cage, revealing the small insect inside. Senna took one look, but was confused to what she meant.

"How?" Senna asked curiously.

"Watch." explained the old women explained.

Grandma covered his eyes with his other hand, and walked into the street, the cricket inside shrieked in fear of being hit by one of the passing carriages, he covered his eyes with his small thin legs.

"GRANDMA!" Senna called in a frighten voice. "NO,COME BACK!"

Grandma did not listen, instead kept going. Two carts being pulled by a donkey, the other with another, tried to halt so they wouldn't hit the old women, but instead crashed into each other. Yet Grandma came out, alive, and had arrived at the other side.

She uncovered her eyes, and saw that she was unharmed.

"YEP!" she cried, pleased with the results and turned back to her Daughter in law. "This crickets a lucky one!"

The cricket inside uncover his eyes and sighed in relief.

Senna did the same, as the cricket. She suddenly hear the sound of a growl, and saw Korra, riding on the back of Niega's back, approaching Her.

The Bear dog came to a halt next to Senna, who took a step back, as Korra got off.

"I'm here!" Korra said.

Her mother only glared at her for being late.

"What?" asked Korra, "Mom I was just getting fa-"

"No excuses, Korra." Senna said, sternly. "Lets get you inside."

Senna guided Korra inside, The women took a look a look at Korra and begins to sing.

**This is what you give me to work with? **

**Well honey, I've seen worse.**

**We're going to turn this sow's ear.**

**Into a silk purse.**

The women pushed Korra behind a folded blind, undressing her from her clothes. And then pushing her into a large wooden tub of water.

"Its so cold." said Korra, feeling the water on her skin, rubbing her shoulders.

"It would have been warm if you would have arrived on time." said Senna.

The women came around with two bottles of soap over her head. and then takes a large pot of water and dumps it on Korra.

**We'll have you, washed and dried.**

**Primped and polished, till you glow with pride**

**Just recipe for instant bride.**

**You'll bring honour to us all.**

Senna comes with a cloth, holding hie wrist, she turns it and sees the writing on Korra had made.

"Korra, whats this?" Senna asked, sternly.

"Uh, notes, incase I forget something." Korra lied, making her mother just roll her eyes.

"Hold this, we need more luck then I thought." instructed Grandma, handing Senna the wooden cage.

A few hours later, Korra was having her hair be combed by two other woman both to her left and right. they began to twirl two thin ones.

**Wait and see, when we're through,**

**Boys will gladly go to war for you,**

**With good fortune, and a great hair due,**

**You'll bring honour to us all.**

Korra and Senna moved past some other young woman, preparing to see the matchmaker. Korra looked all around at them, she was nervous about doing this, her heat was racing. she couldn't imagine. how the other felt about this.

_**A girl can bring her family,**_

_**great honour in one way,**_

_**By striking a good match,**_

_**And this could be the day,**_

The two came into another building, where inside she was being dressing her, one women wrapped a blue silk sheet around her, as one measures her size. she jumped down from the stool and wapped around a long light blue silk strap around her waist, with Senna holding one side, they pulled, tightening and thinning her waist.

**Men want girls with good taste.**

**Calm, obedient, who work fast paste.**

**With good breeding, and a tiny waist.**

**You'll bring honour to us all.**

After being dressed in the fine kimono, Korra and her mother left to go to another, Korra passed by two young boys with wooden swords plays with a little girl with her doll, one of the boys takes it from her and hurries along, but Korra takes it back and gives it back to the young girl who hugs it tightly.

**We must serve our emperor, **

**who guards us from the huns.**

**A man with bearing arms.**

**A girl with bearing sons.**

The young women lips where being painted red by another women, and soon after. a black line over her eye lashes. Korra then opened her eyes to see her reflection in a mirror held up by her mother.

**When we're through**

**you can't fail.**

**like a lotas blossom, soft and pale **

**how could anyone say "no sail"**

**You'll bring honour to us all.**

Senna then unwrapped a flow from a white sheet and placed it in Korra's hair.

"There, you'll ready." she said with a smile, knowing her daughter will tho good.

"Not just yet." said Grandma as she came into the room. "And Apple for serenity." Grandma put an apple in Korra's mouth, as she bit off a piece of it. "a pendent for balance."

**Beads of jay, for beauty, you must proudly show it.**

Grandma puts a beaded necklace around Korra's neck, then puts the wooden cage at Korra's side.

**Now add a cricket, just for luck,**

** and even you cant blow it.**

Korra, once given these items from her grandmother, then walks out, holding her umbrella and heads toward the matchmakers house.

**Ancestors, hear my plea,**

**help me not to make a fool of me,**

**And to not underoot my family tree,**

**keep my father standing tall.**

Korra quickly rushes to the end of the path, she looked right and saw the other young women heady to the matchmakers, she ran quickly to get in line. She looked on how they they looked, holding their umbrella down, standing straight with their eyes shut, and mimicked what they were doing as the villagers behind then sing.

**Scarier then the undertaker,**

**We are meeting our matchmaker.**

**Destiny, guide our girls, **

**Help our future as if fast unfurls **

**Please look on these cultured pearl**

**Each a perfect porcelain doll...**

Soon after, the girls began sining one by one.

**please bring honour to us...**

**Please bring honour to us...**

**Please bring honour to us...**

**Please bring honour to us...**

**Please bring honour to us all!**

The girls finally arrived at the matchmakers house, once near the entrance, the stopped, they then revealed their umbrellas and crouched down, behind the umbrella. The doors to the building opened, a large women in a dark kimono came out, standing wiyh a list of the Girls names.

"Fa Korra" she announced.

"Right here." responded Korra, getting up, ad raising her hand.

"Speaking without permission." The Matchmaker said.

"Oops." said Korra.

"Come." The women said.

Korra walked up the three stare steps and into the building, and then closed the doors behind them.

{hope you enoyed, please comment and review}


	4. The Matchmaker

Once inside, the matchmaker examined Korra. he looked from front to back and front, Seeing if the girl had the traits needed for having to bear sons for her family. But saw that Korra was skinny from all sides.

"Too skinny." the match maker said, marking it don on the paper on the wooden board. "This is not good to bear any sons."

The large women then turned from the young women. The small cricket in the wooden cage then pushed opened the door. he jumped out and landed on the Matchmakers shoulder. Korra saw the small bug and quickly snatched the small insect. The large women then turned to her. Korra just acted like nothing happened, hiding the cricket in her closed palm. Yet as the match maker turned away, the bug slipped out of her palm. Korra gasped, before she could do anything about it, the matchmaker spoke up.

"Respite the final admonition." she instructed.

Korra pulled out her paper fan, and looked to the wrist where she had written her notes. But when they came into her sight she saw that it was running from the water of the bath.

"Well?" the Match maker asked.

Korra reads as best she could.

"Fulfill your duties, calmly and respectably." Korra explained. "Reflect before you...snack."

"Hm?" the Match maker moaned in confusion, knowing that word wasn't in the final admonition.

"Act." Korra corrected. "this shall bring your honor and glory."

The Matchmaker turned and came up to her. She grabbed her wrist and took her fan, seeing if there was any cheats and saw that there wasn't any on. Her eyes looked toward Korra, believing that she had to have cheats but since there was none in sight, she decided to continue.

"This way." The Matchmaker instructed.

She pulled Korra along to the table. When she let go of Korra's wrist and the ink came off all over her palm.

"Now, pour the tea, to please future in-laws." explained The women, taking a hold of the handle of tea-pot and set in on the table. Korra took ahold of the handle, she look to the matchmaker and saw her slide her fingers around her mouth, and making a black ink circle. "To refinement, you must also be poised."

He stared at her, while pouring the tea on the table. Korra noticed what she was doing and tipped the pot up and poured it in the cup. The matchmaker then took a hold of the cup and lifted it toward her. Korra the gasped for he say the cricket inside the tea.

"Um, excuse me." Korra said.

"And Silent." The matchmaker warned.

The matchmaker sniffed the tea.

"Ah." she said, enjoying the smell.

Just before the Matchmaker could take one taste of the tea, Korra climbed across the table and reached hold of the cup.

"Could I see this for one second?" Korra asked trying to yank it from the women.

"Let go!" the Matchmaker warned trying to fight for possession of the tea cup. But the two then fell back from each other. The large women landed on the floor. The tea spilled on her chest. The Cricket then leaped into her Kimono.

Korra, seeing what she caused.

"Why you little!" the Matchmaker said getting up and trying to get her hands on Korra.

But suddenly, she felt something moving in her kimono, making the women reach in her kimono to get the insect out. She fell back, tipping over a pot of burning rocks. She landed on them. Smock began to emerge behind her. She screamed in pain as she ran around the room. She moved fastly toward the door way an pushed them out of her way.

"PUT IT OUT!" she cried. "PUT IT OUT!"

Korra came out of the house with the pot of tea. She throws the tea at the Matchmaker, hoping it would hit the fire. Instead hit the Matchmakers face. Korra handed her the tea-pot. After the matchmaker took a hold of it, The young women bowed and quickly walked away. The cricket Hopped back into its wooden cage.

Korra walked quickly moved toward her mother and Grandmother. The now furious Matchmaker approached.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" she yelled, as she slammed the tea pot on the ground, shattering it to pieces. "You may look like a bride, but there is no WAY YOU COULD EVER BRING HONOUR TO YOUR FAMILY!"

With that, she walked back toward the house and slammed the door behind her. The crowd then walked in there separate paths, all whispering of what happened.

Korra looked down in sadness, tears forming from her eyes. She had failed.

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)**


End file.
